Redemption
by TheSecondEvil
Summary: AU - Set after Season 5 but there are some slight differences, see inside. In order to combat the huge influx of demons from alternate dimensions Giles suggests a solution that Buffy's not altogether happy with.
1. Wedding

Redemption  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters or situations relating to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" are owned by me. It is not my intention to profit from their use in any way. These stories are written for entertainment only, and no infringement of copyright is intended or implied. However any new ideas or characters in this piece of Fanfiction are mine to keep.  
  
Set after season 5 however Dawn never existed because Glory stole the Key from the monks at the beginning of season 5 before they could send it to Buffy. Glory needed blood to start the ritual to open the portal to her own dimension so she captured Spike and used him. Xander managed to get to Spike and stake him to stop the end of the world. Everything else in season 5 was exactly the same.  
  
P.S. I am not a Spike hater, so no childish reactions to his absence.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Xander Harris. You may kiss the bride"  
  
With that Xander turned to Anya and kissed her sealing their marriage and their lives together, as the kiss deepened Xander pulled away.  
  
"Honey we're in front of a large group of our friends and family now is not a good time to get all X-rated."  
  
"But we finally took that next step, which is next a car or children? I can't remember."  
  
"In a few years maybe."  
  
Buffy wiped a tear from her eye and turned to see Giles fiddling with his glasses and Willow and Tara looking lovingly at each other. She knew they would love to have a ceremony like this one-day. Ever since Tara had regained her sanity her and Willow had been even more inseparable than before.  
  
"It's time for the wedding photos everyone, outside in front of the Church."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple of hours later they were all at the Bronze having a good time, Xander and Anya were dancing in the middle of the dance floor and Willow and Tara were also out there although Buffy couldn't see them.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Giles asked  
  
"Yeah I was just watching the happy couple."  
  
"Yes it is nice to see them both happy."  
  
"They need to enjoy it while they can, who knows what's coming next"  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Buffy."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"  
  
"The demons that came through the portal need to be dealt with and neither you or I have ever dealt with these types of demon before."  
  
"I know but it's no biggie, nothing Slaygal and her trusty pals can't handle." She smiled winningly "Why'd you bring it up."  
  
"I think you should visit Faith and she should return to Sunnydale."  
  
"I'd rather take a flying leap off a cliff"  
  
"Buffy" he said admonishingly  
  
"She screwed our lives up Giles, why should I go visit her."  
  
"She is going to be released soon because the murder charges have been dropped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was no evidence to put her in the frame for the murder of Allan Finch and the Professor. It seems that while working for the Mayor all the evidence was carefully covered up, the only thing that linked her to the murders was her confession and it was retracted."  
  
"Why'd she retract her confession, constant demands of Big Bertha wearing her down?"  
  
"I told Angel to get her to do it and reason with her that she can do more good out here than stuck in jail. All other copies were erased from the police system by a very helpful Wiccan."  
  
"Willow helped you, why would she do that, she hates Faith?  
  
"I felt she needed a second chance." Willow said as she and Tara made their way over "I knew that she needed help, we all knew she did. I know we never really took to one another but she needed my help and what kind of a person would I be if I didn't give her a chance to redeem herself."  
  
"Ok if Willow's willing to give Faith a second chance I suppose I can to. I'll go to LA tomorrow just make sure that Xander and Anya don't go on honeymoon till I get back." 


	2. Prison Visit

Disclaimer: None of the characters or situations relating to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" are owned by me. It is not my intention to profit from their use in any way. These stories are written for entertainment only, and no infringement of copyright is intended or implied. However any new ideas or characters in this piece of Fanfiction are mine to keep.  
  
"Hey B how's it hanging"  
  
Buffy was standing outside the prison and had waited there since she had found out what time Faith was being released. She had seen Angel first in his new place, which may not be his much longer if that law firm Wolfram & Hart managed to buy the lease.  
  
"I wanna talk to you"  
  
"Fire away B"  
  
"Why?  
  
"Why what? Why did I turn evil? Why did I cause you all so much pain?"  
  
"Everything, I want to know why you did everything you did after we tried to help you?"  
  
"Don't you mean after you offered me your pity? You guys never helped me, all you offered was pity." Anger was starting to creep into Faith's voice.  
  
"What!" shouted Buffy shocked  
  
"When I killed the Deputy Mayor it was me by myself, you were there as well B but it was my problem according to you."  
  
"I tried to help you, I tried to get Angel to help you."  
  
"Yeah and it was working but then Wes comes along and screws things up. After that I knew you guys wouldn't trust me any more so instead of being excluded, I went to someone who needed me."  
  
"The Mayor." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
"Yeah, sure he was evil and was gonna destroy everybody but he needed me."  
  
"Faith, I needed you."  
  
"What!" now it was Faith's turn to raise her voice "You didn't need me, you had the scoobs."  
  
"We were the Chosen Two and it was going well." Buffy said softly "It's been hard for me since you went evil, I miss you and you caused a lot of hurt that made it easier to."  
  
"To stick a knife in my gut." Faith finished "Look B I've spent most of my time in prison thinking and I'm willing to move back to Sunnydale permanently to help out. But only if we put the past behind us and we both stop making mistakes."  
  
"After everything that's happened since you went to prison I realise that I made a mistake and if Willow can forgive you I know I can."  
  
"Red's forgiven me, cool. Look B, we got into that argument so fast I forgot to say that I'm sorry, for everything."  
  
"Apology accepted, so let's get back to Sunnydale, lots of demons to slay and not enough time."  
  
"Sure thing B, so how's Beefstick." 


	3. Airport

Disclaimer: None of the characters or situations relating to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" are owned by me. It is not my intention to profit from their use in any way. These stories are written for entertainment only, and no infringement of copyright is intended or implied. However any new ideas or characters in this piece of Fanfiction are mine to keep.  
  
Author's Note: I know this and the last chapter was a bit short but I'm pretty sure the next two will be longer.  
  
"Where the hell is Buffy" Xander said, "The plane leaves in two minutes"  
  
"She said she would be here Xander, stop worrying."  
  
"Where are you guys going anyway?" asked Tara  
  
"I don't know" said Anya "But I do know there will be lots of orgasms won't there Xander."  
  
"Anya, honey please be quiet." Answering Tara's question he said, "We're going to Hawaii."  
  
"How can you afford it?"  
  
"Willow, this is our honeymoon, besides with Anya working at the magic shop and my carpentry job with the Construction Company we can easily afford it."  
  
"Last call for passengers for flight 754" came over the tannoy  
  
"That's us, we better go."  
  
"Xander Harris don't you dare get on that plane without saying goodbye to me."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy and Faith were running as fast as they could through a crowd of travellers, before finally reaching the group of well wishers.  
  
"You made it" Anya said "Now we can leave."  
  
"Anya" Xander said warningly  
  
"I'm sorry, thank goodness you're here otherwise we would have had to go without saying goodbye." Anya said in a ridiculously cheery tone  
  
"Have a great time and bring me something back." Buffy said as she hugged Xander goodbye.  
  
But while Buffy hugged him, Xander was keeping his eyes firmly on Faith, who was standing awkwardly trying to avoid Xander's gaze, finally taking the initiative she walked to him and stuck out her hand. "Hey Xand, congratulations."  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"I came to apologise to you and to wish you good luck in your new life with your wife."  
  
Xander thought this over and looked to Buffy, he could see the encouragement on her face, it was obviously important to her that he accept Faith's apology and they really did have to get going so he took Faith's hand and clasped it firmly.  
  
"Thanks, we can talk about this more when Ahn and I come back."  
  
"Ok, I understand these things take time."  
  
"Can we get going already?"  
  
"Ok, bye everybody"  
  
"Bye, Xander" everybody shouted 


	4. Meeting

"Wow, that was easier than I expected."  
  
"Yes, however I do believe you have something to tell us all Faith." Giles prodded  
  
They had just arrived back at the Magic shop and were sitting around the table at the back of the shop. Faith and Buffy had spent all the time on the way back from the airport catching up on what had been going on since they last saw each other. Faith had been very sorry to hear about the death of B's mom and the demise of her relationship with Riley was not unexpected by Faith. Once it would have been a cause to celebrate for her but she realised too much had happened between her and B for them to be anything other than friends.  
  
"Ok, I've been talking to Angel about what I should say to you all, I just regret that Xander isn't around so we can sort out the stuff that happened between us. Giles, Red and B I'm sorry for all the damage I've caused and that when you offered help I rejected it. Where I was, I just couldn't accept the fact that I needed help from someone."  
  
"I accept your apology Faith" Giles said "I made some stupid mistakes in my youth and I understand. If you ever want to talk." he added awkwardly  
  
"Thanks for the offer Giles."  
  
"Faith I still had doubts about you, however hearing the sincerity in your voice when you apologised I'm willing to give it a shot."  
  
"Thanks Red. Tara we got off to a really bad start when I was inside B's body, I hope that won't stop any type of friendship forming between us."  
  
"N-no problem" Tara replied.  
  
"So G-man what info do you have on the big ugly?" asked Faith  
  
Giles looked exasperated "Unfortunately the spell Glory used to open the door to her dimension opened all the doors between all dimensional barriers. The demon population had been decreasing in Sunnydale thanks to The Initiative two years ago, and Buffy's increasing proficiency, however the demon population is now booming. You should both be prepared for anything, including alternate versions of yourself and dragons."  
  
"Firstly, DRAGONS?" questioned Faith  
  
"I believe I may have seen a few the night the ritual was completed."  
  
"Ok, secondly what do you mean by alternate versions of us?"  
  
"You don't mean like when Will met her vampire self in senior year?" said Buffy  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, The Key would have opened doors to alternate dimensions as well as those demon dimensions that exist alongside our own."  
  
"No problem me and B are unbeatable together."  
  
"The Chosen Two"  
  
"Well, at the moment we are hunting a particularly nasty vampire gang that came through the portal. They call themselves 'The Shadow Gang' they have recruited the best fighters from the Sunnydale area and their numbers are swelling."  
  
"No problem, where they at?"  
  
"They seem to be hiding out in the remains of The Master's lair, I suggest you both go there on reconnaissance tonight to assess their numbers."  
  
"Wicked cool, back in Sunnydale for one day and I get to have some premo slayage." 


End file.
